The Snagger Chronicles
by phineas81707
Summary: Mysterious Encounter as told from the perspective of the Snagger. Spoilers as to who she is, and it may or may not be advisable to read Mysterious Encounter first.
1. Services Procured

Ein walked up to the house. He decided against knocking, instead directly entering.

"Hello there, Frank," he called out.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am a scientist for Cipher. We need your efforts in order to succeed in our goals."

"Really? Cipher, is it? I've heard about those madmen. Wanting to take over the world, stealing the hearts of Pokémon… I will have no part in this. Now get out of my house!"

"…No. I came here with the intention of finding a new scientist for Cipher. I will not leave without one."

"Well, you're not getting my help. Delcatty!" Frank pointed at Ein.

"Get him out!" Frank's Delcatty charged, dealing damage to Ein. She shook her fur indignantly. Ein aimed precisely, and kicked the Delcatty hard in the face. He pushed Frank to the side, and combed the house. He found a woman and a small child.

"Hey, you! Stay away from my wife!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Ein promptly withdrew the daughter from her grip.

"Hey! Get away from my baby!" Frank's wife called out.

"Sorry. She's our baby now."


	2. Donning The Cloak

**Ten years later…**

"Professor Krane, oh you must, like, totally accept our thinking. We, like, need you to tell us how to fix that oh so adorable Shadow Poké-thingy," I requested, sounding as stupid as I could.

"I'm sorry, my child… but I cannot help you. Cipher's plans are too monstrous to even conceive," Professor Krane refused my request. Rightly.

"Oh… well… in that case, tell me all I need to know about those Snag things."

"Lovrina!" Naps, a boy that Cipher consistently claimed was my brother, exclaimed. "We need XD001's final adjustments to be ready as soon as possible!"

"Naps, silly, we can use the Snag knowledge to make Pokémon resistant to Snagging!"

"That… is monstrous. I will not help you."

"Argh… Naps, I, like, need a break."

At that moment, Michael broke into the room. I looked at him, eyes wide open in surprise.

I was smiling inside. He was so cute! I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around him, and kiss him right then and there. But I had a duty to do, no matter how much I hated to do it.

"Well, like, hello, there, Michael. Professor Krane has totally said a lot about you. Stealing Pokémon? That is like, rude on so many levels!" I hope he doesn't hold that against me!

"You're one to talk! I'm recollecting them to fix them."

"Yeah… well… like… I didn't do the stealing, duh. I just made them, like, shut the door to their hearts. Especially ex dee zero… zero… something…"

"…Professor Krane?"

"She's been acting odd for a while now. She's been looking for information on Shadow Pokémon… and then, for some reason, Snag Machines."

"…Whatever. Do I have to fight you to get Krane back?"

"Totally, duh!" Well, actually no, you wouldn't, Michael. But I don't have that choice.

_SNAGGER MICHAEL would like to battle!_

_SNAGGER MICHAEL sent out Springtime and MAREEP!_

_Go! LUVDISC and BEAUTIFLY!_

"Oh, that Pokemon is oh so adorable, I like, love it! Shame I have to have it totally defeated." I wouldn't let it be defeated…

"Shame you won't be."

Springtime used a Razor Leaf on Luvdisc, while Mareep opted for Thundershock on Beautifly. True to plan, both went down.

_Go! ROSELIA and DELCATTY!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Delcatty was a Shadow Pokemon. I really didn't like using Shadow Pokémon. Delcatty immediately took out Mareep. Michael replaced Mareep with Houndour, who started using Ember on Roselia. Springtime leaped into battle with Delcatty. Springtime emerged the victor.

_"You going to come quietly?"_

_"No."_

_"Suit yourself. Michael, Snag Ball?"_

"Coming right up!" Michael tossed a Snag Ball at Delcatty, Snagging it. Springtime curled up, and purred contentedly. With Roselia down, the battle was over.

_SNAGGER MICHAEL defeated LOVRINA!_

"Oh my, like, that was the most intense battle EVER! Springtime, whatever your name was, you were, like, totally the coolest Pokémon on the field!" I threw my arms around the Pokémon. Springtime gave a quick start in surprise, before purring again.

"Well, Lovrina… I made my offer to your brother, and now I extend my arm to you. What Cipher is doing is wrong. Would you like to seek reparation for it?"

"Oh… uh… I… Excuse me!" I really wanted to help Michael. I really wanted him. But I was trapped with Cipher. I ran from the room, too stressed out to make an option.

* * *

"Why… why?" I asked myself, looking around at my office. With a small ding, a piece of paper appeared as a message. I picked it up. Sure enough, it was Michael's picture. I put it on the wall, smiling inside.

"I'll figure out how to help you, Michael…"

"Well… planning to leave Cipher, are we?" one of Greevil's sons said. I turned around, nervously blushing.

"No, like, never, Eldes."

"Ashley, you can drop the stupidity. I'm here to help."

"…Wait, what?" Ashley… my name was Lovrina. I was sure of it.

"You like Michael. You want him to succeed, and end Father's ridiculous plan, don't you?"

"…Well, yeah, Eldes…"

"Then join me. I can help you, Ashley. And once this is all over, you'll be all Michael's."

I thought it over. It was a great deal.

"Eldes, I will help Michael. Now, what do I have to do?"

* * *

I opened the corridor into the prisoner's quarters. I knew that, in order to help Michael, I had to do this. But it just seemed so… counter-productive.

"Wes. I am going to need your Snag Machine."

"Hmph. Just leave me alone, already, Cipher! My wife will kick your butts, and then I'll be out of here!" It hurt me, seeing Wes, one of the greatest heroes of the Orre region, reduced to this. I opened the door to his cell, and stepped into the room. Eldes had warned me to wear rubber. I'm glad I did: I could feel the warmth of the electric barriers installed to keep Wes in here through even that.

"What are you doing?"

"Hurgh… Mmph… Yah!" I tugged at the Snag Machine until it came loose. Wes's arm begun to bleed. Old wounds had reopened on his arm. I threw him a roll of bandages, and closed the door. The time to let him loose and exact his revenge was later.

…Oh my goddess, that was way harsher than I should've been.

* * *

"I have the Snag Machine, Eldes…" I choked back tears.

"Good. Wait, what happened?"

"Did I have to be that harsh to Wes? I mean, he is one of the greatest heroes of Orre…"

I could practically hear Eldes' mind whirr. There was something else about Wes he wasn't telling me.

"Eldes… what is it?"

"…No, you're distraught enough. Perhaps we should wait?"

"No. Helping Michael will take my mind off it."

"Well, to each her own, I guess. Now Ashley… wear this." 'This' was what, at first, appeared to be a black cloak. On closer inspection, it was a very dark blue.

"This will keep your identity hidden when you're Snagging. I've taken the liberty of gathering some Snag Balls for use. When you're on a mission, speak as little as possible. Move as quickly as possible. Only engage in battle if it is necessary to get a Shadow Pokémon. And lastly, make sure no one knows who you are. Not even Michael."

I opened my mouth to complain.

"No, Ashley. It's too dangerous. If Cipher gets wind of this, we're toast. The less people know, the better."

I nodded, understanding Eldes' view. I hated doing this.

"There are two Shadow Pokémon in Gateon Port. A Ledyba and a Poochyena. These are the only Shadows outside of Cipher's control. Michael is not likely to find these Shadows, making them prime practice."

* * *

I returned to my office with the two Shadows. Snagging them was, shall I say it, fun.

"Well, how did it go?"

"Perfect. I could get used to this."

"I hope you don't need to. Now, we do need to get these to Michael." I nodded. I went to my shelf, and took down a piece of paper and a pen. I took down a message for Michael. I also slipped in a message about Phenac City.

"Good, that will keep Michael on Cipher's trail. Also, we got this from an attack on ONBS." Eldes held out a small vial of liquid. It looked suspiciously like blood. He dropped a tad of it onto the paper.

"What was the point of that?"

"It will throw Michael off our trail. This blood sample belongs to a girl named Megg. When Michael reads about this Snagger, the combination of blood and your wording will make Michael think Megg engineered our actions."

"But… why? It seems so… what if Michael falls for Megg?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not claim to be an expert on childhood romance." I started fuming, before settling down. It had to be done. I took the note to the HQ Lab using my newfound stealth.


	3. Fellow Admins

I leaped onto the railing of Phenac City's wall. Michael entered the city, and panickedly ran towards the majestic Stadium. I ran after him, making sure to find and check off all Shadow Pokémon in the area. Some of them appeared to have gone missing, but I knew Michael had them. I arrived at the Stadium, to see Michael having defeated our operative in Phenac.

"Curses! Why-!"

"Enough, Snattle. You have done enough," I told him. I needed him gone.

"Ah! Yes… yes, I must go." Snattle fled the scene, very intimidated.

"Who are you, anyway?" Michael asked. The defensiveness of his stance got me worried.

"I am the Snagger. Don't worry. I took care of those corners of the city while you were out. The Shadow Pokémon are at the HQ Lab."

"Thank goodness." Michael was quite visibly relieved. I gave a sigh of relief on the inside.

"It was indeed more prudent to save the citizens. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take it from here. You should probably head north of here, to the S.S. Libra. There, you'll find some information."

"Also thank you."

"And then there's this." I leaned in, and brought Michael into a hug. I couldn't resist, being this close to Michael, and having him like me.

"Uh… thank you?" Michael was uncertain about it. I groaned on the inside. Too soon.

"You are the reason I'm in this thing. And you are kinda cute. Now… go. I can't accompany you too often!" I left the room to go and free the Phenac City residents.

* * *

"Well, Phenac City is all over." I told Eldes. He nodded approvingly.

"Well played, Ashley, but we can't stop for a break just yet. I need you to go to Eclo Canyon, and recruit Gonzap to your cause."

"Gonzap, Gonzap… head of Team Snagem, right?"

"Biggest pair of biceps I've ever seen. Michael will be getting into the Cipher Key Lair soon, and he'll need the bouncers KOed."

"Understood."

* * *

Recruiting Gonzap was an easy task. He was ready to execute revenge on Cipher. And when I mentioned Michael, he was twice as eager. He mentioned something about 'the kid's kid.' But which of Michael's parents was he referring to?

But we were too late by a smidgeon. Michael had already got there.

"Get lost!" one of the bouncers urged.

"Who's going to get lost?" Gonzap asked, stamping. At least we were on time here.

"Sorry I'm late, Michael. I had hoped to get these two buffoons down before you showed up," I said. Michael smirked.

"And I'm here to start making amends. I am ashamed of how I treated you father. I could never mend bridges with him… but I can mend bridges with you!" Gonzap said, bowing. So that was who the kid was.

The muscular man gave a large punch to both men, and they fell into the dark water surrounding the Lair. He smirked. But an alarm sounded, and countless Cipher Peons surrounded us four.

"I don't know about you, but…" I muttered. I sent out my Gardevoir and Milotic. Taking my idea, Michael sent out Springtime and Dusclops.

"Go boy!" Michael said. All hell broke loose. Michael and I prepared our Snag Machines, and chucked like mad. Between us, we saved Paras, Growlithe, Shellder, Pidgeotto, Beedrill, Tangela, Butterfree, Magneton, Venomoth, Weepinbell, and Arbok. We smiled, but that wasn't the last of our woes. A man appeared out of the building. A familiar one.

"Shut up! Why aren't you boys at the production line?"

"We beat every last one, monkey man!" I taunted. Gorigan hated being called a monkey.

…Monkey.

"Every last one? Now I'm steaming mad! Drop and give me 20!"

"Oh, it is on like Mankey Kong!" Michael said.

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out SEALEO and LAIRON!_

_SNAGGER MICHAEL sent out Springtime and DEWGONG!_

Springtime used a Razor Leaf to damage the Sealeo. Before Gorigan could react, Dewgong used a Surf attack to maximize the damage, and take down Lairon in the meantime.

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out URSARING and SLOWKING!_

Springtime used a Razor Leaf to distract the Slowking. Gorigan had prepared for that. What he did not prepare for was the Scissor Cross right afterward. Dewgong tried an Ice Beam, which the Ursaring blocked.

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out HYPNO!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Gorigan's Shadow Pokémon. He used a Scissor Cross on Ursaring, and a Signal Beam on the Hypno.

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out PRIMEAPE!_

Michael's eyes narrowed once more. Gorigan had two Shadow Pokémon. He prepared two Snag Balls, before his Snag Machine told him otherwise.

"Michael! Remember, you aren't the only one with a Snag Machine!" I jumped in. I prepared my own Snag Ball, and tossed it at the Primeape, and Michael the weakened Hypno. Both were caught.

_SNAGGER MICHAEL defeated CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN!_

"Grr… I'll be taking you two down! Peons, grab them and lock them in the factory!"

"No no. No need to be so rash," a voice stated from behind us. An old man walked forward to us, accompanied by two shady men. One of them was Eldes.

"Wait, you three are familiar," Michael murmured.

"Yes. We met in Gateon Port. But I must have forgot to introduce myself. The name's Greevil, and I am the head of Cipher!"

"…Greevil…" I whispered. My stealth skills were being put to the test. Eldes shook his head. Silence. That was key.

"Girl, stay your tongue. We are talking only to Michael." That was rough, Eldes.

"Yes. Powerful as you might be, you are simply no match for Cipher."

"You do realise this girl will consider it a personal insult if Cipher Key Lair isn't turned to scrap metal by lunchtime, right?" Michael asked. I took that as my cue to do exactly that.

* * *

"A midnight deadline?" I asked Eldes.

"Father insisted on it. We will need courage to face this, and get Michael to the top of Citadark Isle."

I looked up.

"We will do this."

"That's the spirit, Ashley."

"Why do you even call me that?"

"It's your birth name. Now that you aren't a mindless goon for Cipher, it's about time you got it back."

"When you put it like that, thank you."


	4. Fruits of My Efforts

Michael arrived at Citadark Isle at about six o'clock. Six hours remain until Greevil unleashes XD001. We are in so much trouble. He made his way up the volcano, one step at a time, before I had to stop him. Greevil, I will kill you.

"You. I remember you. You never showed up," Michael seemed accusatory. I wasn't sure what he meant by 'showing up'.

"Mikey, I, like, totally wasn't going to help you!" I shouldn't be lying to his face.

…Mikey, though?

_SNAGGER MICHAEL would like to battle!_

_SNAGGER MICHAEL sent out Springtime and DUSCLOPS!_

_Go! GARDEVOIR and GOREBYSS!_

Dusclops opened with a Shadow Ball, and Springtime a Razor Leaf. Somewhat standard by this point, but Michael didn't have a second to spare.

_Go! ALTARIA and ROSELIA!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Altaria was a Shadow. Michael had Dusclops use Will-O-Wisp to wither away the Altaria, while Springtime used a Scissor Cross on Roselia.

_Go! FARFETCH'D!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. A second Shadow Pokémon. In sequence, Michael caught Altaria and Farfetch'd.

_MICHAEL defeated CIPHER ADMIN LOVRINA!_

"Sniff… you meanie!" I have absolutely no idea where that came from.

"Lovrina, I have very little time left before the world is crushed by Cipher."

"Oh… you are so totally gonna get it!" I left the island in irrational tears.

I ran to the Pokémon HQ Lab, before hiding myself in the shrubbery. I idly sent Michael a message that all Shadow Pokémon that I knew where not on Citadark Isle had been snagged, before contenting myself with sleeping by the tree's base.

* * *

My eyes opened. I didn't know what happened. Then it clicked. I opened the P*DA, and found Eldes' template for my arrival.

_Come here. I am at PKMN HQ LAB._

Donning the Snagger's cloak, I stood up, and walked literally straight up to the group.

"Well, Michael… it looks like you've done a lot here," I told him. I could see Wes and Rui tangled on the floor, Eldes and Greevil watching from the sidelines… good and evil in the same place.

"Yes I have," he confirmed. I hugged him as tightly as I could. Michael could only respond with a weak squeeze in return.

"You… you have done so much for me…" Michael sighed. Springtime bounded up, and I started to stroke her hair. Was this perhaps the time Michael admitted he liked me? Please let it be so.

"But I have no idea who you are. Please… may you lower your hood?"

I gave a nervous start. But I knew that I couldn't love him if I was constantly hiding myself. I reached for my cowl, and flicked it back.

"Lovrina?" Michael asked in surprise.

"Um… surprise?" I said.

"Wait… you!" Wes roared, Rui having finally allowed him to stand up.

"Wes, please, let me explain!" I started panicking. Wes was known the world over for having the sheer force of a Hitmonchan in his blood.

"You were the one that stole my Snag Machine!"

"I needed to! I finally had the chance to take Cipher down from the inside! I just needed a Snag Machine! Krane wouldn't give me a blueprint to work from, so I needed yours!" I started nervously breaking down.

"What about Megg's?" Michael piped up. Michael, yes, help me…

"Exol's actions were intercepted not long after they occurred, and the Snag Machine returned to ONBS. However, I highly doubt Megg had the courage to use it again," Eldes stated. So that's why he was throwing Michael onto this Megg girl's trail. She had a Snag Machine!

"Though, Lovrina, I must ask… why the secrecy?" Michael asked. I knew this question would come.

"To make a ruse like that work, you have to deceive allies as well as enemies. In regards to keeping my actions secret from Cipher, and thus keeping access to all of their weaknesses, you were enemies, from a certain point of view." Michael, an enemy? I guess… NO! I don't want to think about that point of view!

"From a certain point of view? From any other, we could've helped you!" Rui roared. I agreed. My point of view, especially.

"Mom, enough," Michael told her. Rui looked at Michael like she was about to scold him, but Michael had already started defending me.

"Lovrina did her best to keep us a step ahead. She couldn't let her identity slip, not even by accident. I trust her." He trusts me…

"Oh… well…" Rui looked humbled. As did I. I didn't know Wes and Rui were Michael's parents…

"So, Michael… what do you say about a battle?" I asked, mostly to take my mind off what I did to Wes.

"Huh? A battle?"

"There's something I want you to do…"

_SNAGGER MICHAEL would like to battle!_

_SNAGGER MICHAEL sent out Springtime!_

_Go! DRAGONITE!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. This was a Shadow Pokémon.

"So that's what happened to that Dragonite! Well, Michael, why don't we see one last Snag before the Snag Machines become completely useless?" Mr Verich said. Michael nodded.

Springtime leaped forward, and used a Leaf Blade attack. The Dragonite took it like a champ. Springtime tried a Scissor Cross, and then an Aerial Ace. Finally, she used a GrassWhistle, to send the Dragonite to sleep. Michael tossed his last Snag Ball.

_… … … …Gotcha! DRAGONITE was caught!_

_MICHAEL defeated SNAGGER LOVRINA!_

"Thanks… I always wanted to see you Snag something in a determined battle, and not just one of those all-hell-breaks-loose deals," I shyly admitted.

"You're welcome."

"Michael, honey… the deadline didn't help us at all with the purification. Why don't you two go for a walk, and we'll get caught up on this purification," Rui urged. Alone, with Michael?

"Sure thing, Rui!" I said.

* * *

Michael and I had pretty much walked all the way around the HQ Lab, when Michael kicked off the conversation.

"Lovrina,"

"Call me Ashley," I found myself saying.

"Why?"

"I was taken from my family at birth, and raised among these Cipher crooks to do their bidding. According to Eldes, my birth name was Ashley."

"OK… listen, Ashley… I do like you. I really do. But I was expecting Megg to be the Snagger." So Eldes' plan worked.

"Yeah, Eldes met her a while back. He heard the whole story of how she Snagged the Mawile. We pretty much-"

"Wait, you and Eldes were in this thing together?"

"Come on. I'm the head scientist. I don't know everything about Cipher. Plus, the guys didn't take me seriously, thank you Ardos, so I needed Eldes' help to get anything done." I tugged unconsciously at this overly tight uniform they had me wearing. Better get some better clothes soon.

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, anyway, I made sure to cover my tracks, and at any chance I could, conceal myself. If it was conceivable that you could confuse me for Megg, I rigged the situation so you would. If someone could identify me, mainly Ardos and Greevil, I made sure to be out of their way as the Snagger." I didn't mention that it was Eldes' plan, and I hated every second of it. Not yet, anyway. Perhaps not ever.

"And Eldes made sure that he was in contact with Megg, making her a sure-fire candidate," Michael put together.

"Yes. Also lucky Megg had a crush on you," I blurted out.

"Wait, I'm confused now. Do you have a crush on me, or is that just pretending to be Megg?"

I responded with a simple hug. Michael could hug me back this time.

"I'll take that as a yes," Michael said. YES! Michael did want to reciprocate my feelings!

* * *

"Michael, we're almost done," Rui stated. All but one Shadow Pokémon was purified. Shadow Lugia was still to be done, however.

"Lovrina, is it purifiable?" Rui asked.

"You still don't trust me? Yes, it's purifiable. Like I would cave in to Greevil." I stepped into the Purify Chamber, and looked at the Sets. All were running at full tempo. I placed Shadow Lugia into one of the Sets.

_Something's different about the LUGIA! Maybe…_

Green lights surrounded the Set, as Hitmonchan, Magneton, Farfetch'd and Exeggutor let their hearts wide open. The energy struck Lugia, surrounding it in a green orb. Purple light was expelled from its heart.

_LUGIA opened the door to its heart!_

"Like I said, I would never have harmed a Pokémon like that! XD001 received no adjustments after you were kidnapped, Professor Krane!"

"Thank you, Lovrina," Professor Krane said. They had all realised: I was on their side. I wanted them to succeed.


	5. Goodbye, Lovrina!

I came down the stairs last the next morning. Most of the lab residents had eaten, so I had the table to myself. Almost.

"Lovrina? Is that you?" Wes asked. He was wolfing down his breakfast. He must have starved in the intermediate time.

"Yes. You didn't think I'd keep those… _things_… that Cipher gave me, did you?" I had replaced my skin-tight one-piece of a dress with a white one that actually resembled something that was sensible. It also happened to look like Rui's. My pink, floor-length hair had been cut and dyed to be brown and shoulder length. I actually looked more like a girl than a doll.

"Sorry. Thought the old design was your idea."

"That's alright. I've got stuff to apologise for anyway. Wes… about me stealing your Snag Machine…"

"You had no other choice besides continue to help your captors. But did you have to be so heartless about it?"

"You're a legendary hero. Greevil probably had 24/7 recordings of that cell. If he saw me being nice… not acting like an airhead was already too risky."

"Suppose. Ooh…" Wes suddenly gripped his left arm in pain. I rushed to it, and elevated it. I saw fresh scars running along it.

"…These don't like the electric cell did it. They almost look like…"

"Yes. This happened when you took the Snag Machine bare."

"I learned that lesson the hard way." I held up my own left arm. The Snag Machine's scars ran along mine, too.

"When did you?"

"Before I fought Michael on Citadark. I needed to lose the Snag Machine. I didn't know about this."

Wes winced in sympathy.

"Well… it's all better now. Water under the bridge?" Wes held out his good arm. I grabbed it with mine, and we shook.

"So, Lovrina…"

"Ashley. My name's Ashley."

"Suppose Cipher gave you that name, too?"

"Yep."

"Figures as much. You going to see Michael?"

"Yep."

"He's out the back. He's finally able to relax after all Cipher has put him through. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some relaxing of my own to do." I watched as Wes went back to his bedroom. This was probably as close to Wes as I was going to get, but he had pretty much given his blessing to court Michael.

* * *

"Hey, Michael." I said. Michael gave a small start, but immediately relaxed in my presence. I took a seat in the chair next to his. Springtime bounded up, and curled into my lap. Giggling slightly, I stroked her behind the ears.

"Ashley? You look different."

"Yeah… the whole Cipher look wasn't cutting it."

"It suits you. You always struck me as more hardened than that." I smiled. Springtime got up, and looked directly at me.

"At least Springtime's taken a shine to you." I smiled. Michael's treasured Springtime liked me. And I'm sure he did, as well. His next words confirmed it.

"Not as much as I did, though." I looked over at him. "Ashley... come over here." I got up, and managed to get myself into Michael's chair. Or at least, on his lap. His grip was surprisingly warm.

"I know you must have suffered heaps over the last ten years." I nodded, and Michael patted my back. "Not any more. You can stay with us. One big, happy family. Wes is back. You're here."

I stirred in his lap. Michael's family, huh?

**So yeah, the story of _Mysterious Encounter,_ told from the perspective of the Snagger. It was one idea I had kicking around, and the one I chose to do for my birthday.**

**On of the others was the Mewtwo story, but I can't quite make that feel like it deserves it's own story, but I can't do it the justice of a passing mention.**

**...So, do I sign out?**


End file.
